


hiding you, my love

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which louis is a famous pop star and harry is his biggest fan and all his friends think he's crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiding you, my love

Harry's Point of View

 

My birthday was in a few days. I wonder what Nialler, Zaynie, and LiLi got me. I hoped it was more Louis posters. Then again, there was a new CD of his coming out this month. Hmm?

 

Ugh, I was just so excited! I couldn't wait! I had to text Niall and ask him what he got me! I asked Niall because he's the one that usually eventually gives in.

 

 _"Hey, Ni. Buddy, you know I love you, right?"_ The line was silent for a few seconds.

 

 _"What do you want from me, Harry?"_ Niall asked, seeing right through me. 

 

 _"What?! What makes you think I want something from you? I just want to talk to my favorite Irishman!"_ He paused, only the sound of his breathing on the other line kept me confident in knowing he was still there. 

 

 _"Harry, I'm like, the only Irish person you know..."_  Niall stated matter-of-factly. 

 

_"Exactly! That's why you're my favorite! Do you think you could do me a small favor, pal?"_

 

_"I knew it. What do you want me to do?"_

 

_"Do you think you could maybe spill a little on what you and the boys got me for my birthday? Just a little. Nothing big."_

 

_"Harry, no! God, you always do this!"_

 

_"I'm sorry, Ni. I'm just really excited! Please?! I can't wait! IT'S EATING ME ALIVE!"_

 

_"Then you'll just have to be eaten alive for a few more days."_

 

_"Niall, that was mean. It hurt me... really bad. Just for that, I think you should tell me!"_

 

_"God, you're an idiot sometimes."_

 

_"Hey, that hurt as well! Now you have to tell me!"_

 

_"Bye, Harry."_

 

_"Niall?"_

 

_"Niall?"_

 

_"NIALL?"_

 

_"Please...?"_

 

I tried calling Niall multiple times after that, but he didn't pick up. My next weakest target, Liam. I decided to call him instead of texting.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Hey! Liam, how are you doing?"_

 

_"Fine, thanks. How are you, Harry?"_

 

 _"I'm great. But do you know what would make me feel a lot better?"_ I heard a beeping noise, signalling that Liam hung up on me. How rude. I guess he knew what I had in mind. I didn't even try with Zayn. He barely even talked to me when my birthday was coming up.

 

He knew what I was like. No doubt he wouldn't pick up the phone. It's January 30th. Even after today, I'd still have 2 days left to wait. I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT I WAS GETTING FOR MY DAMN BIRTHDAY!

 

IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!

 

I THINK NOT!

 

My mum brought me over to Liam's. She stayed and chatted with Karen for a few minutes. Her and Karen were sipping tea and waiting for the cake to be done. They were baking my birthday cake. Zayn and Niall would be over soon.

 

I was sitting on the couch and Liam went to the bathroom. I got a sneaky little grin on my face. I bolted through the hallway and into Liam's room. I closed the door quietly and looked around Liam's room. I flicked around some clothes that Liam didn't bother to put away.

 

Funny, usually he was a very organized person. I opened the closet door, still only clothes. No wrapping paper, no presents. Not even a small piece of tissue paper. I don't know where else I could've looked.

 

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Zayn shaking his head at me.

 

"Really, Harry? Are you truly _that_ desperate to find out what you're getting?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Jesus Christ, you don't even have to wait that long. You need to calm down." Zayn yanked me out of Liam's room. He sat me down on the couch and sat there with me to make sure I didn't do anything. Liam came back in the room and stared at me as if he knew what I did. I heard a beep coming from the kitchen.

 

"Harry, don't come in here! You can't see the cake until your birthday! It's bad luck if you do!" Since when? Whatever. I wasn't that excited about the cake as I was the presents. I looked at Zayn. His eyes were glued onto his phone and he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

 

"Hey, whatcha' doing there, mate?"

 

"Texting Perrie." I sighed.

 

"Silly me. I should've known." Zayn and Liam chuckled. I liked Perrie. She was nice and pretty. She was stunningly beautiful. She had an amazing personality.

 

She had gorgeous eyes, enough to make you melt. She was such a sweetheart. She could make anyone laugh in a matter of seconds. She was really loud and bubbly. Not to mention that she was absolutely perfect for Zayn.

 

They got on really well. I liked having her around so I hoped her and Zayn were together for a long time. I liked Perrie. She was beautiful, but I didn't roll that way.

 

1) I wouldn't do that to Zayn because he was my best mate. 2) I wasn't into girls. I knew I was gay since I was 7.

 

Maybe that's why my dad left. I guess I'll never really know for sure. But it's not like I cared anyway. That was 11 years ago. My mum was always really supporting towards me so this wasn't anything knew.

 

She still loved me the way I was. When I told the boys, they were just as supportive. I heard a knock on the door and Liam went and got it. I heard Liam greeting Niall and the two walked into the living room. Niall sat down on the couch next to Liam.

 

While I was seated next to Zayn on the other couch. We hung out for a little while until Mum and Karen finished the cake and Mum took me home. We got home pretty late and I was tired. I kissed my mum goodnight and laid down in bed. I found it hard to sleep because when I woke up it would be my birthday.

 

I was so fucking excited!

 

I woke up and smiled. I got up and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. My mum was there, making tea and she smiled at me. She walked up to me and hugged me.

 

"Good morning. Happy birthday, love!" She said excitedly.

 

"Thank you, mum."

 

"Alright, the guests should be arriving at around 1pm."

 

"What time is it now?"

 

"12:05. You better hop in the shower and get ready, young man."

 

"Mum, I'm older now. I just turned 19 today!"

 

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just joking with you." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek and ran back upstairs. I got in the shower and got dressed. I wore a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans. I blow dried my hair and styled it. I was so excited!

 

I looked at the time. Wow, it didn't usually take me that long to get ready, but it took me 40 minutes! It was 12:45! I ran downstairs and waited for my guests to arrive. I paced around, not knowing what to do with myself until the party.

 

I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped. I opened the door and Liam, Niall, and Zayn were standing there. I smiled. Somehow, my 3 best mates always made it here at the same time. Quite weird actually.

 

Oh well. They all came in to hug me. I gladly hugged back.

 

"Happy birthday, buddy!" Zayn said happily. They may seem annoyed before my birthday, but honestly, they were really happy for me.

 

"Thanks, Zayn."

 

"Yo! Happy birthday, Styles! This is what you've been bugging us about for such a long time!" Liam said jokingly and patted my back. I laughed and hugged him.

 

"Happy birthday, Haz! I love you, man." Niall said, pulling me in for a hug.

 

"Thanks, Ni. I love you too." The boys settled in the living room, playing FIFA. The doorbell rang again and mum got it this time.

 

"Hi, Anne. Always lovely to see you." I heard Perrie say. I smiled. She was so polite.

 

"Hi, sweetheart. Come on in. Nice boots."

 

"Thank you." I walked over to the door, seeing Perrie. I hugged her.

 

"Hey, girl."

 

"Hi, Harry. Happy birthday!"

 

"Thanks, love." I walked Perrie into the living room and my mum shut the door. Perrie kissed Zayn quickly and let him get back to FIFA, cheering him on. Ed, Cher, Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne all came too. Liam, Niall, and Zayn's parents came as well with their children. We all ate the lovely dinner that my mum made us.

 

I waited in anticipation as I sat at the table. Everybody was smiling at me while we waited for mum to bring the cake out. I watched as a cake with red frosting and an edible picture of Louis Tomlinson on it was placed in front of me. I smirked. I heard Perrie burst out into laughter and everyone else started laughing.

 

My mum rubbed my shoulders as if waiting to see what I'd say.

 

"All I have to say....I get the piece with Louis' face!" The room erupted with laughter and mum and Karen cut the cake. Everybody got a piece and I sure did enjoy Louis' face. After everybody finished their cake, it was present time! Everybody made a circle in the living room, me in the middle of it. I grinned widely.

 

Everybody seemed excited for me and I was so happy!

 

"Oh! Oh! Harry open mine first!" Perrie yelled excitedly. She got up and got her small little black bag that had my present inside it. "This one will be your favorite!" She whisper yelled so that everyone could hear. I giggled and she winked. She took her seat next to Zayn again and I smiled. Everybody was watching me again. I slowly started picking through the bag.

 

Perrie smiled excitedly, waiting for me to open it. I took the tissue paper out and saw a gray shirt. I pulled it out and smiled. It had Harry <3 Louis on it. The boys and mum laughed.

 

Perrie smiled widely.

 

"Perrie, I love it. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." I set the shirt aside even though I really wanted to wear it now. I opened up Zayn's next because I just opened his girlfriend's gift. Zayn got me some cologne and a pair of dark jeans. Which I was really thankful for. Believe it or not, I go through a lot of jeans.

 

I opened up everyone's gifts except for Niall's and Liam's. I decided for Niall's. Niall got me a couple snacks, a black t-shirt, and 2 pairs of jeans. Once again, very thankful for that. Liam smiled at me like he was glad I saved his gift for last.

 

I smiled and got the small box that he put his gift in. It wasn't wrapped or anything. It was actually more of a medium sized cardboard box because it wasn't super small. I opened it up and I almost fainted at the amount of Louis Tomlinson merchandise.

 

"Holy Louis Tomlinson!" I said with a grin. Everybody laughed. I got Louis posters, I got Louis shirts, I got Louis socks, I got the Louis Tomlinson movie! The damn movie! I got a Louis blanket, a Louis pillow case, Louis duct tape, Louis stickers, a Louis CD!

 

Everything you could possibly think of! I was so happy! There was a little bit of tissue paper and I looked at Liam. He nodded and smiled excitedly. I moved it and my breath hitched.

 

"Fucking hell! Oh my God, Liam! Holy fuck, Liam! Liam, Liam, Liam! Liam, shit! Fucking shit! I need to scream! I really need to scream!" I started running around the house like a freak and I ran outside and screamed as loud as I possibly could. I walked back in the house and closed the door calmly. Liam smiled. "I'm better now...somewhat." Liam laughed. I sat back down and held up the Louis Tomlinson concert tickets! "I GOT FUCKING TICKETS TO SEE FUCKING LOUIS TOMLINSON IN FUCKING CONCERT! FUCKING FUCK! JUST FUCK!" I got up and ran straight to Liam. I tackled him into a hug and kissed his cheek loudly. "I fucking love you. Thank you!" Everybody laughed at my obsession with Louis. "Ugh, fucking thank you!"

 

"You're fucking welcome." He said, hugging me back. I giggled and so did everyone else. Liam pulled back from the hug and I kissed him on the cheek again. I took off my plain white t-shirt and put the one that Perrie gave me on.

 

"Yay!" She cheered. Cher, Ed, Jesy, Jade, and Leigh-Anne left, wishing me a happy birthday again. After that, Zayn's parents took Zayn's sisters home. Niall's parents left and Greg left as well. Liam's parents left and so did Nicola and Ruth. I was so fucking happy!

 

I just couldn't contain it! The concert is in 4 days, counting today. Ugh, I love Liam! I love Liam so much! I love all the other gifts I got, but fucking Louis Tomlinson concert tickets!

 

That's where it's at! Ugh, Liam! Liam, Liam, Liam. I love Liam. The boys and Perrie eventually left and mum told me I should get some sleep.

 

So that's what I did. I laid in my bed, dreaming about Louis and how his concert would be. But I wouldn't have to dream for long because I was going to fucking be there!

 

OH MY GOD, TODAY IS THE GODDAMN DAY! I GET TO GO TO A MOTHERFUCKING LOUIS TOMLINSON CONCERT! AHHHHH! I just... FUUUUUUUUUUCK! I get to see Louis live in concert!

 

AHHHH! I decided to take Perrie with me since I have 2 tickets. She loves Louis a little less than I do but more than Zayn, Niall, and Liam do. So she was the perfect one to take! We lined up and the guy asked for our tickets.

 

We gave them to him and he eyed them for a moment. He let us through and we found our seats.

 

"Oh my God! Perrie, I'm so excited!"

 

"Me too!" Suddenly, Louis came on the stage. I smiled and Perrie and I screamed loudly. He smiled and waved to a few girls.

 

"Hello! How are you all doing tonight?" Perrie and I screamed again, followed by everyone else. Louis laughed and the music started. The whole concert was awesome! I was sad to leave because I would never be this close to Louis again. We got to the main entrance.

 

I was about to walk out but Perrie stopped me.

 

"What?"

 

"Liam, Zayn, and Niall wanted me to give you these." She handed me...BACKSTAGE PASSES!

 

"Are you being serious right now?! Like, are these real?!"

 

"Yes, they are!"

 

"We get to meet Louis Tomlinson?!"

 

"Yeah!" I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

 

"Oh my God, Perrie!" She laughed and lead me to the backstage area.

 

"Oh, poor baby. Your hands are shaking!" She laughed. I smiled at her nervously. I didn't expect this. I was really nervous about meeting Louis. I saw a huge mob of fans. I stood on my tippy toes and I could see Louis' quiff.

 

That's when I realized, this was fucking real! I get to meet Louis!

 

"Perrie, I don't feel good."

 

"But come on, let's go see if we can get closer!" She said excitedly.

 

"Perrie, I'm serious. I think I'm going to faint." She looked at me seriously.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"No." I said, clutching my stomach and shaking my head. She looked around for a place for me to sit. Her eyes lit up when she did. But we didn't get that far. Before we even started walking to the seat, my eyes rolled back and I fell to the ground.

 

"Harry! Harry! Someone help! Harry!" I heard a few girls, probably fans, gasp. I felt something cold on my forehead, waking me up. I groaned and opened my eyes. Perrie sighed in relief when she noticed I was awake. She smiled widely at me.

 

I looked over. Holy shit! Louis was dabbing a rag on my forehead. Fucking Louis Tomlinson was hovering over me!

 

"Shit!" I felt nervous again. I looked around, not really knowing what to do or say. Louis chuckled. Perrie giggled. I looked at her as if asking  _how the fuck are you so calm?!_

 

 _I just fucking fainted without even meeting him!_  She giggled again. I shook my head and she smiled. Louis put his hand on my chin.

 

"Stop moving, love." He dabbed my forehead again. Oh my God! He called me love! I looked at Perrie and she smiled widely. "You have to be careful, Harry." Holy shit, he knows my name.

 

"How do you know my name?" I asked stupidly.

 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I picked it up when your girlfriend here screamed it as loud as she possibly could." Louis smiled.

 

"Right. But Perrie isn't my girlfriend. She's my mate's girl." Perrie blushed. I smiled.

 

"Oh. Sorry about that."

 

"That's fine." I can't believe I'm being so calm around my fucking idol! Louis got up, handing the rag to some guy. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He just touched me! I looked around and it was only Perrie, Louis, and I.

 

I blushed. "It's a little warm in here."

 

"Why don't you take off your shirt then?" Louis said, winking. I looked at him weirdly and he laughed.

 

"Maybe you should, Harry. Wouldn't want you to faint again." Perrie stated. I shrugged my shoulders and took off my shirt. I swear, I saw Louis stare for a moment. Well, I did have quite a few tattoos. That's reasonable.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"What?" He pointed to my hip. I looked down at my tattoo of Louis's signature. I laughed. "Oh."

 

"That's cute. Is this our first time meeting?" I nodded slowly.

 

"Then how do you know how I sign my name?" I blushed and looked down. Louis laughed. Perrie smiled and smacked me in the hip. I smiled.

 

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Louis." I said happily.

 

"Yeah, you too." I grabbed my shirt again and put it on. Perrie and I turned around to walk out. "Hey?" Perrie and I turned around.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You don't have to leave."

 

"Well, we don't want to bother you."

 

"Who said you were a bother?"

 

"I just assumed that you were busy with whatever shit pop stars do." Louis smirked.

 

"I'm not busy with any shit for the time being. You guys can stay." I smiled. "Hey, do you want to go to the carnival?!"

 

"Carnivals? I love carnivals! Can we, Harry? Yay, I love carnivals!" Perrie said excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

 

"Cool, let's go!" Louis took me and Perrie to the carnival. We went on a few rides, all three of us. Perrie decided she wanted to wander off and now we couldn't find her. "Maybe she's over here."

 

"Perrie!"

 

"Perrie!"

 

"PERRIE EDWARDS!" We looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. The large crowds of people weren't helping either. A lot of them were fans of Louis. They kept trying to get autographs and pictures.

 

But Louis kept helping me. He paid no mind to the fans. There were lots of paparazzi's snapping pictures of me and Louis. I couldn't care less right now. We needed to find Perrie.

 

We ran off where the mobs of fans and paparazzi's were scarce and looked for Perrie. We still couldn't find her. Well, she has her cell phone if she needs me. Louis lead me to a game booth to get my mind off my friend.

 

"Okay-"

 

"Hey, aren't you Louis Tomlinson?" The man at the booth said.

 

"I am." Louis replied slightly annoyed.

 

"Can I have a picture with you? He can be in it to." He said, pointing to me. Louis looked at me pleadingly.

 

"It's fine." We all took a picture with the man in the middle. I felt Louis' hand on my shoulder and I blushed. He snapped the picture and thanked us.

 

"Now as I was saying-"

 

"Can I have your autograph as well?" The man asked.

 

"Fine." Louis said. Louis gave the man his autograph. "Now can I-"

 

"Sorry, I'm on a break." The man walked away from the booth and Louis just gave him a  _wtf_  face as the man walked away. I giggled. Louis smirked and climbed over the counter.

 

"Louis?! What the hell are you doing?" I asked, laughing. Louis reached for a little tan teddy bear. He climbed over the counter and gave the teddy bear to me. I smiled and blushed. "Aww, Louis. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." He hugged me. He actually hugged me! Of course, I hugged back. We heard flashes of cameras. We looked around us.

 

So many paparazzis! Jesus Christ, I'm not used to this. Louis took my hand and lead me away from all the cameras. They started following us so Louis and I started running. I was clutching Louis's hand and the teddy bear he gave me.

 

I can't get over it. That was really sweet of him. We started running faster because we were literally being chased by those damn paparazzis! Louis still held my hand tightly. He wouldn't let go, not that I wanted him to.

 

We finally escaped the paparazzis and we started looking around for Perrie again. I spotted her blonde ponytail in the crowds of people.

 

"Perrie!" I shouted, out of breath. Louis looked at me and we both ran to her. I grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

 

"Oh, guys. I lost you. I'm sorry." She said, hugging back.

 

"We were looking for you everywhere."

 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to get you all worked up."

 

"It's fine."

 

"Why are you both panting?"

 

"We were...we were running from paparazzis." I said, breathing heavily.

 

"Oh." She said, looking down at her boots.

 

"I'm thinking we should probably head back. Don't want to get caught by the paps again."

 

"Yeah." I agreed. Perrie nodded and we all walked back to the car. I turned on my phone. I forgot to because I fainted. I turned it off before Louis's show started.

 

"Whoa!" Louis turned to me. I was sitting in the passenger seat and Perrie was in the back. Louis was driving, of course.

 

"What?"

 

"I got like, a billion texts from Liam, Niall, Zayn, and my mum."

 

_23 unread messages  
_

_Liam:_  
"Hey, mate. Where are you?"  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Where are you guys? I'm getting worried."  
"Harry?!"

 _Zayn:_  
"Hey, you and Perrie alright?"  
"Harry? You guys okay?"  
"Harry?! Where are you?"

 _Niall:_  
"Mate, we are getting worried over here."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Harry? Where are you guys?"  
"Harry, where are you and Perrie?"  
"HARRY STYLES, WHERE ARE YOU?! TALK TO ME!  
"HAAAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYY?! ARE YOU DEAD?!"

 _Mum:_  
"Hi, honey. How'd the concert go? Did you guys have fun? Where are you now?"  
"Harry, Sweetheart? Where are you?"  
"Harry?!"  
"HARRY?!!! Where are you?!"  
"Are you and Perrie alright?"  
"Where are you two?"  
"HARRY?!"  
"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, YOU ARE SCARING ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Harry?!"  
"Baby, where are you?!"  


 

I sent the same message to them all.

 

_"Hi, sorry to worry you. I shut my phone off before the concert and forgot to turn it back on. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack! Lots of love xx"_

 

"Harry?" Louis asked.

 

"Where do you two live? I have to drop you and Perrie off."

 

"You can just drop me off at Harry's as well. I can get home from there. Thanks though, Louis." Perrie said, smiling.

 

"Alright. Well, what about you, Harry? Where do you live?" I gave him my address and it didn't take him long to get there. Perrie and I got out of the car. Louis did as well which confused me. I gave him a questioning look. "You're not even going to introduce me to your mum?"

 

"Oh! Okay, I guess I could do that." Louis smiled and we walked up to my front door. Before I could open it. Mum did and pulled me in for a hug.

 

"You scared me!"

 

"I'm sorry, mum." She pulled away and pointed her finger in my face.

 

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

 

"Okay. I promise." 

 

"Good." She hugged me again. She pulled away and hugged Perrie. Perrie smiled and hugged back.

 

"Umm, mum? I have company." She pulled away and noticed Louis.

 

"Oh. Louis?"

 

"You know me?"

 

"Yeah, Harry's obsessed with you. How could I not? I put a picture of you on his birthday cake a few days ago. He ate your head."

 

"Mum." I whined, shaking my head. Louis laughed.

 

"Nice to meet you, Louis. Harry what's that?"

 

"Hmm?" I asked, still shaking my head from embarrassment. Louis smiled.

 

"This." She said, grabbing my teddy bear.

 

"Oh, Louis got it for me." She smiled at Louis.

 

"Thank you." She said.

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Anne."

 

"Hi, Anne."

 

"You can come in, if you'd like."

 

"Okay, are you alright with that, Harry?" Anne smiled at Louis's politeness. She liked Louis already.

 

"Yeah, Louis. That's fine."

 

"Okay." Me, Perrie, and Louis walked in the living room to see Zayn, Niall, and Liam. They gasped when they saw Louis.

 

"Well, I take it you enjoyed those backstage passes." Liam said. I giggled. Louis smirked and tackled me into a hug. He ruffled his hands in my curls and I clutched onto his shirt. He giggled and let me go.

 

"So you guys are like friends now?" Niall asked. Louis and I looked at each other.

 

"You could say that." Louis said, smiling at me. Perrie walked over to Zayn and kissed him, sitting on his lap.

 

"I love you." He said.

 

"I love you too." She replied. I smiled. Louis poked my dimples.

 

"Aww, you have dimples!"

 

"They take away my manliness."

 

"What manliness?" Louis smirked.

 

"Oh, you want to be like that? I see how it is." I crossed my arms and looked in the other direction. Louis laughed and I punched him in the arm.

 

"No violence!" Liam yelled.

 

"Okay, Dad!" I said, mocking Liam's daddy instincts. Louis chuckled and Liam glared. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked up the stairs. I set my teddy bear on my bed. I had posters. A lot of them actually.

 

I had small posters in the form of a heart on my mirror. But him actually giving me something was purely incredible.

 

"Wow, you are obsessed with me! I wonder why you were so calm when you met me?"

 

"Oh yeah, I only fainted!" I joked. He smiled widely.

 

"It was really nice meeting you, Harry....even if you fainted." I started laughing uncontrollably. He smirked and walked towards me. He hugged me, holding me tight. I hugged back obviously. He pulled back and looked down.

 

"Do you think I could maybe have your number?" Was he really asking me this?

 

"Umm, sure. But only if I can have your number." Louis looked up and smiled. I smirked. We exchanged numbers and Louis said he would text me.

 

"I have to go, Harry. It's late. Have a good sleep. I had a really nice time with you."

 

"I had a really nice time with you too, Louis."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye." He awkwardly walked out of my room and I plopped myself on my bed. I cuddled with my new teddy bear and smiled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

_"Hey, it's Louis xx"_

 

_"Hey, didn't you just leave?"_

 

_"Yes, but I miss you already. xxxx"_

 

_"Cute. I miss you too."_

 

_"I have to go. My manager says I need sleep and that pop stars shouldn't look tired so... xxxxxx"_

 

_"Okay. Why do you keep adding x's to the ends of your sentences?"_

 

_"To see how long it would take you to notice. xxxxxxxx"_

 

_"Okay, Louis. That's enough."_

 

_"Haha, okay. I'll text you later. Maybe we could hang out again sometime. I love being with you."_

 

_"Aww, I feel the same about you."_

 

_"Okay. I really have to go now. But I'll see you later, Harry."_

 

_"Alright, bye."_

 

 _"Bye."_ I smiled and sighed happily. I pulled the duvet over me and snuggled up with my teddy bear. The memories of the day flashing through my mind.

 

I woke up and stretched my limbs. I was in a really good mood today. I smiled and made my way downstairs. Mum set a cup of tea in my hands and I sipped it every once in a while.

 

"I never really got a chance to ask. How was the show?" She asked, breaking the silence.

 

"It was amazing! Just so perfect, he sounded perfect. Like always. Then Perrie surprised me with backstage passes and when we went to meet him, I fainted."

 

"You fainted?! Like, seriously fainted?!"

 

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Louis helped me out." Mum smiled and relaxed.

 

"I like him. He's really kind and very polite. I think you two would make a perfect couple."

 

"Mum." I whined. "Actually, I do like him though."

 

"You like  _him_  or his  _fame_?"

 

"I like him, Mum. He's so sweet to me. He's careful with me and he protects me. He bought me a fucking teddy bear for God sakes'! Well, he didn't buy it. He kind of stole it."

 

"He stole it?!"

 

"Well, no. The man working at the booth was a total jackass! He asked Louis for a picture and his autograph and just left. Louis just climbed over the counter and grabbed a teddy bear for me. I wasn't even expecting it."

 

"That's not good. But I have to admit, that's cute."

 

"I know. He's so cute. He's just so dreamy." Mum smiled.

 

"You really like him, huh?"

 

"I really do. But he wouldn't like me like that. He's not even gay. I'm sure he's had tons of girlfriends."

 

"Well, honey. You never know. Just because a guy has had girlfriends before, doesn't mean he's automatically straight."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. They could be hiding their sexuality. Besides, do you know of any girlfriends that Louis has had?"

 

"No."

 

"Then you're fine. You of all people would've figured it out one way or another."

 

"I suppose so."

 

Mum left to do some grocery shopping. I took a shower and got dressed. I don't know why, I don't have anywhere to be. I could've just stayed in my lazy clothes. But whatever, I don't really care that much. I heard a vibrating noise and looked in the direction of my bed. I picked up my phone, unlocking it.

 

_1 unread message_

 

 _"Hey, it's Louis. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today? Maybe Starbucks? :) xx"_ What?! He really wanted to hang out with me again?! Sweet Jesus...

 

_"Hi, Louis. Y'know you don't have to say it's you every single time that you text me. I'm aware of that, I have your number saved. xxx"_

 

_"Right, sorry. Well, would you like to meet up with me today?"_

 

_"Definitely. Starbucks is fine as well."_

 

 _"Alright, good. I guess I'll see you then. Umm, is 11 okay?"_ I looked at the time on my phone. It was 10:37.

 

_"Yeah, that's fine. See you then!"_

 

_"Okay, bye Harry."_

 

_"Bye, Louis."_

 

I sipped my coffee and waited for Louis to arrive. I wonder if he was serious about meeting up. It seems like he would be the first one here if he invited me. Yet, he's not. I checked the time. 

 

11:17. Why isn't he here yet? I started to get nervous. What if he was only joking?! Oh come on, Harry! 

 

Louis isn't like that! Just pipe the fuck down! People are late all the time! I relaxed a bit and sipped my coffee once more. I heard the door open and looked.

 

It wasn't Louis. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. Maybe I should leave? I grabbed my jacket and got up. I can't believe Louis stood me up! 

 

Well, it's only 17 minutes. Maybe I should keep waiting. What If he is coming? Ugh, I'm so confused! I sat back down and sipped my coffee. 

 

The door kept opening and opening but it was never Louis. It was 11:57. He was almost an hour late. He wasn't coming. I sighed and got up.

 

I felt terrible. This day was the worst day of my life. I can't believe Louis did this to me. I thought we were friends. Oh, who am I kidding?

 

I can't be friends with a pop star! Why did I ever think I could be friends with him?! He's Louis Tomlinson! Why would he be friends with someone like me? That's right, he wouldn't. 

 

Just as I was about to open the door to leave, Louis appeared in front of me with tears streaming down his face. He pulled me into a hug and he wouldn't let go. It was kind of difficult to breathe.

 

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and I lost track of time. I'm so so so sorry! Ugh, I'm terrible!" I smiled and put my hand on his back.

 

"Louis, I can't breathe." He let go of me and wiped his tears.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

"It's fine."

 

"Anyways, I'm really sorry I was late. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

 

"No, I don't. I could never hate you, Louis. You're being way too dramatic about this."

 

"But I feel terrible! I was a jerk!" I put my hand on his shoulder.

 

"Louis, it's okay. Honestly, don't worry about it."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright, but you should be mad at me."

 

"Oh, stop being so over dramatic. You're fine." I lead him to the table and he got a coffee. We sat there and talked for hours. We were getting to know each other. I already knew a lot about him because he's my fucking favorite pop star! But he told me things that nobody else really knows.

 

I felt special. He was telling  _me_ of  _all people_. He chose me. He really trusted me and I wouldn't take advantage of that. I really like Louis and I hoped he liked me too.

 

Louis drove me home since I walked to Starbucks. He didn't have to, but he still felt bad about being late.

 

"You can come in, if you want."

 

"Alright, if it's okay."

 

"God, you're too polite for a pop star!" Louis laughed, throwing his head back. He looked cute when he laughed. I unlocked the door and Louis and I walked into the living room. Mum smiled at us. I sat on her lap and kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Hi, sweetheart. You didn't tell me you were with Louis."

 

"Well, you weren't here." She smiled.

 

"Did you have fun? Where did you go?"

 

"Starbucks and Louis was quite fashionably late." Louis blushed and looked down.

 

"I'm sorry, Harry."

 

"Louis, you're fine. It was just a joke." Louis looked up and pouted. I slid of mum's lap and hugged him. I rubbed his back and he buried his face in my chest. We pulled away and Mum smiled at us.

 

"Alright. Well I have to go, Harry. I can't stay long."

 

"That's fine. I'll see you later."

 

"How about tomorrow? We can go see a movie or something?"

 

"Sure, sounds fun." We hugged goodbye and Louis left. I walked back into the living room and Mum was smiling at me creepily. "What?"

 

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with Louis. Is there anything you need to tell me?" She said, smiling like a freak.

 

"No. Why?"

 

"It seems obvious to me that you and Louis are a thing." My eyes widened.

 

"What?! No, me and Louis aren't together." She winked and walked out. "..yet.." I whispered to myself. I followed my Mum into the kitchen.

 

"He really likes you."

 

"What? How do you know?"

 

"He keeps asking you to hang out, Harry. As in 'dates'."

 

"Really? I've never noticed it before."

 

"That's because he makes it seem like a casual hang out. But in actuality, he really wants to see you. As in, he wants to go on dates with you."

 

"Well, he did say he liked hanging out with me."

 

"There you go. Louis likes you!" She said with a big smile. I blushed and looked down. How can she tell?

 

Louis picked me up from my house. He really liked to drive me places. We got to the movie theater.

 

"Which movie do you want to see?" He asked me.

 

"I don't know, whatever you want."

 

"I'm kind of in the mood for a scary movie. If that's alright with you."

 

"Yeah, that's fine." Now that my mum pointed it out that Louis supposedly liked me, it was really obvious for me. He chose a scary movie because he wanted me to get scared so he could put his arm around me and make me feel secure. He's so cute! We picked out a movie and found our seats. He put his arm on the back of my seat and I smiled.

 

Throughout the movie, Louis kept staring at me. He was barely even watching the movie. I hid my smile very well so he wouldn't realize that I noticed what he was doing. When the movie ended, Louis seemed a little sad. Probably because I didn't get that scared.

 

We were hanging out outside of his car. He sat in the driver's seat sideways with the door open. He played some music quietly but loud enough for us to hear. I stood right in front of him. We stayed there, talking for a while.

 

If it turns out that Louis really does like me, I want him to make the first move. That will prove to me that he's crazy about me. But he probably isn't. My mum is probably wrong about all of this. He probably just really likes hanging out with me.

 

That's normal for friends. Plus, we just became friends so it's new and exciting. Ugh, he doesn't like me. Mum was wrong. I just found a reason that Louis acts the way he does and it wasn't in my favor.

 

Ugh, Mum was totally wrong. Louis doesn't like me like that.

 

"Harry?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want you to come to my interview."

 

"What?"

 

"I have an interview coming up and I want you to be in the audience."

 

"Umm, Louis? Are you sure about that?"

 

"Yes. I want you there."

 

"Umm, okay." He wants me to be at his interview? In the audience? What? I BARELY EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT IT'S OKAY! I'LL TAKE IT!

 

Mum dropped me off at the address that Louis gave me.

 

"You have fun, okay? Louis must like you a lot to want you at his interview!" She smiled widely.

 

"Mum, he doesn't like me like that! He only sees me as a friend."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"We just started a new friendship and he's excited about that. That's all."

 

"Oh, honey. Did your movie date not go so well?"

 

"It wasn't a date!"

 

"Okay, whatever you say. Anyways, have fun! Bye, sweetheart!" She drove off. I groaned and walked in the main entrance. I found my seat and waited for the interview to start.

 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, rolling!"

 

"Hi, I'm Dana! Tonight we have a very special guest....Louis Tomlinson!" Louis walked out onto the stage, waving to a few girls. Damn, he looked fit. He took a seat. "Louis, it is so great to have you here!"

 

"It's so great to be here!"

 

"I've been telling the producers, get Louis on here, get Louis on here!" Louis and Dana laughed. "Alright, well let's get this question out of the way. The one every girl wants to know! Are you seeing someone?" Louis smiled cutely.

 

"Uh, no. I'm not seeing anyone." The crowd cheered.

 

"Wait! Wait! There was a little hesitation there." Louis laughed.

 

"No, I'm not with anyone."

 

"Alright." Dana said skeptically.

 

"Okay, so let's talk about this. You've been seen recently with a guy. Umm, you were seen running away from paparazzi's. You were seen hugging. You were seen giving him a teddy bear. You were seen at Starbucks. You were seen at the movie theater. You've been seen with him quite a bit. So, Louis who is this guy?" She held out a picture of me and Louis at Starbucks. We were laughing. "I mean, I've never seen you with him before."

 

"Ahh, that's my best mate, Harry." Best mate?

 

"He's your best mate?" Louis nodded.

 

"But we've never seen you with him other than these times here." She said, looking at the pictures.

 

"Well, we just met a few days ago. I don't know. I guess we really clicked."

 

"Oh, so have you asked him how it feels being the best mate of a pop star?"

 

"You know, I haven't. But I could ask him now." He turned in my direction. "Harry?!" He shouted, smiling. The crowd laughed. I blushed and looked down.

 

"Oh, he's here?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, why don't you bring him up here then? I'd love to meet him!" Louis looked at me. I shook my head. Louis gestured me to come up on the stage. I shook my head. Louis got up and ran to me, the camera following him the whole way.

 

He pulled me up out of my chair and I giggled. He dragged me on the stage and sat me down in the chair next to him. "Hi, Harry." I smirked.

 

"Hello." The crowd cheered. Why? I don't know. Louis smiled at me.

 

"So, this is your best mate, Louis?"

 

"Yep." He said, looking at me. I smiled.

 

"Alright. Harry, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? Where are you from?"

 

"Cheshire."

 

"Oh, Cheshire. Nice. What's your favorite color?" I laughed.

 

"Orange."

 

"Okay, do you have any siblings?"

 

"A sister, yes."

 

"Any pets?"

 

"No." I said, trying not to laugh. Dana smiled at me.

 

"A girlfriend?" I waited for a moment, but I shook my head.

 

"Hesitation!" Louis screamed. The crowd cheered. Dana laughed.

 

"So, a girlfriend? Tell me about her."

 

"No, I honestly don't have girlfriend."

 

"Come on, Harry." Louis said.

 

"What?" He looked at me and smiled. "I don't."

 

"What's she like?" Dana asked.

 

"I really don't have one."

 

"Come on, Harry. A guy with good looks like you, couldn't possibly not have a girlfriend!"

 

"I don't!" Louis put his arm around me and rubbed my back as if trying to say  _calm down_.

 

"Harry, you don't have to hide." Dana said.

 

"I think that's enough." Louis said, still rubbing my back.

 

"What? I just want to know about his girlfriend!"

 

"I don't fucking have a goddamn girlfriend! Why is that so fucking hard to get through your head?!" I asked. Louis chuckled.

 

"I don't believe you." She said.

 

"I don't have a girlfriend! You want to know why? ...I'm gay..." The crowd screamed. Louis smiled and Dana blushed, looking down. Louis kept rubbing my back, trying to get me to calm down.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said.

 

"Thank you." I said smugly. Louis squeezed my arm and I smirked.

 

"Harry Styles, you really are something else." Louis said and I smirked. The crowd cheered.

 

Louis drove me back to my place. He was laughing most of the time about what happened with Dana.

 

"You can come in."

 

"Nah, I can't. I have to go. Thanks though."

 

"Alright, bye."

 

"Bye, Harry." I got out of his car and walked in the house. I made my way to the living room. Zayn, Niall, Liam, Perrie, and Mum were all sitting around the TV.

 

"Hey." They all started laughing when they noticed me. "Yeah, thank you. It's nice to see you too."

 

"How was the interview?" Zayn asked, laughing.

 

"Quite lovely." I said sarcastically. I looked at the TV screen. They recorded the interview and kept re-playing the part where I said I was gay on national television. "Guys, really?" I whined.

 

"Shh! Shh! Wait!"

 

 _"I don't have a girlfriend! You want to know why? ...I'm gay..."_ They all started laughing.

 

"Stop bullying me! She was being really annoying so I just said it how it was."

 

"Do you realize that everyone knows you now?! You said you were gay on TV! Everyone will know!"

 

"I don't care! She was pressuring me!"

 

"Harry, media and management can take anything you say and twist it! They can also make rumors and assumptions about you! You're practically famous now!"

 

"No, I'm not." They all stared at me. "I'm going to bed!" I went upstairs, listening to them re-play it over and over again. Wow, they love me!

 

I woke up and my mum was gone. I walked into the kitchen to get myself some apple juice. There was a note on the fridge. A shopping list! Didn't she go shopping like 2 days ago?!

 

Ugh, the list was the length of my forearm. I snatched it and got dressed, not bothering to take a shower. I put a beanie on so my greasy hair didn't show. I took my car and drove to Tesco's. I shoved half of the stuff on the list in my basket and looked for the next thing.

 

This process seemed to go on forever. I heard a few giggles but didn't really pay any mind to it. I heard more giggles and looked at my list. Moments later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and gave the girls a questioning look.

 

"Umm, are you Harry Styles?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Their eyes widened.

 

"Oh my God! Can we have a picture and your autograph?!" I looked at them like they had just done crack. "You're Louis Tomlinson's best mate, right? We just love the both of you. That interview was so hilarious! You're just like 'I'm gay!" and she's just like "Oh." You're really funny!"

 

"Uh, thank you."

 

"Yeah! So can we have a picture and your autograph?!" They looked at me with pleading eyes.

 

"Umm, okay sure."

 

"Yay!" The girls cheered. We all took a picture together and I gave each of them my autograph. "Yay! Thanks, Harry!"

 

"You're welcome." They left and I went on with my shopping. I heard a few camera flashes. I saw paparazzis outside the store, taking pictures through the window. I smiled and waved for a few of them. When I was ready to buy my stuff, the lady at the register recognized me.

 

"You're Harry Styles, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh! I think it's great that you are gay. I'm bisexual myself."

 

"Oh, really? That's great! I hope you find someone that makes you happy." She smiled at me.

 

"Aww, that's sweet of you. Thanks, Harry. I hope you find someone that makes you happy as well!"

 

"Thank you." I walked out of Tesco's and the paparazzi's followed me. I didn't think that being friends with Louis would make me so well-known. One of the paparazzi's was taking a video and trying to talk to me.

 

"Hey. Hey, Harry!"

 

"Hi."

 

"How are you doing?"

 

"Great, how are you?"

 

"Awesome. How's Louis?"

 

"I'm sure he's fine. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

 

"Have you talked to him?"

 

"Not today, no."

 

"What's it like being friends with him?"

 

"Great. He's really kind and he's a good person to talk to. Some people aren't like that."

 

"Yeah. I knew a person that wasn't like that."

 

"Oh, really? That's unfortunate."

 

"Yeah. How do you deal with Louis' fame?"

 

"We don't really talk about that too much, to be honest. I don't see him for his fame. I see him for his personality. He's a great person."

 

"Yeah." A few other paparazzi's tried to talk to me. We had small conversations. A lot of them just wanted pictures. I got back to my car and put the bags inside. Cameras were still flashing. I shut the car door and waved to the paparazzi's. I drove back home and put the bags on the counter. I sighed and laid my head on the counter. That was weird.

 

I woke up to my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I grabbed it and unlocked it.

 

_"Hey, saw you got attacked by paparazzis yesterday."_

 

_"Ha, yeah. It's weird that people know me because of you."_

 

_"Sorry about the paps. I'd love to say it gets better, but it really doesn't. xx"_

 

_"That's fine. It doesn't bother me that much."_

 

_"Okay, good. You want to meet up today? I think this is a perfect day for a walk in the park."_

 

_"Louis, it's February."_

 

_"So, as long as you have hats and mittens and a coat, you'll be fine."_

 

_"Haha, alright. I'll go to the park with you."_

 

_"Yay!"_

 

_"Meet you there in 10 minutes??_

 

_"Sounds lovely, Harry."_

 

_"Good. See you then."_

 

 _"Okay!"_ I told Louis I'd be by the wooden bench and somehow, he knew exactly where I was talking about. We started walking and talking.

 

"It's pretty warm for a winter day, huh?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm still kind of cold though."

 

"Really? That's what you get for not wearing a hat or mittens."

 

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm too cool for that shit." Louis laughed and shoved me. Harry chuckled. "Louis, look!" I pointed to nothing in particular. He looked and I threw snow right at the back of his head. He shivered as it went down the back of his shirt. He turned back at me and I smirked. He walked toward the nearest snow bank by him.

 

"No!" I took off running and he was chasing me with snow. Louis caught up with me. By now, his snow melted in his hand. So he decided to shove me into a snow bank instead. "Louis!" I laughed and he helped me up. We started walking again.

 

"Now I expect you to be cold."

 

"Well, I am." I said, my teeth chattering. He pulled me close to him and rubbed my back. I rested my head on his shoulder. He stopped walking and pulled me into his chest, trying to warm me up. He rubbed my back and arms.

 

I buried my face in his chest. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stood like that for a while. We hadn't really noticed the camera flashes until now.

 

We looked at the cameras and smiled. Louis pulled me into a side hug and we smiled and waved for the pictures but ended up walking off after a while. That doesn't mean the paparazzis did the same though. They followed us while were walking through the park. Louis decided it would be best if we both went home.

 

I hugged him goodbye and we both went of in our separate directions. Half of the paparazzi's followed me and half followed Louis. I didn't pay attention to any of them. I just kept walking with my head down, watching my feet.

 

I watched my feet as they kicked the snow. The paparazzi's stopped trying a long time ago. I could call my mum and tell her to pick me up. But I don't really know where I am exactly. I didn't know where I was going. I decided to call mum.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Mum, can you come find me?"_

 

_"Where are you?"_

 

_"I don't know."_

 

_"What do you see?"_

 

_"I was just at the park. I walked West from there."_

 

_"Okay, I think I know where you are. Stay there. I'll be there soon."_

 

_"Okay, thanks Mum."_

 

Mum picked me up a while ago. She brought me home and told me to take a hot shower because I was shivering. I obliged and she made me some tea while I was in the shower. I put on fluffy, warm pajamas and grabbed my teddy bear off my bed. I should probably name it.

 

How about Larry? Yeah, Larry sounds good. I grabbed Larry and took him downstairs with me. I took my Louis blanket and wrapped it around myself. Mum handed me my tea and I sipped it occasionally.

 

She hugged me, trying to warm me up.

 

"How was your day, besides the fact that you are freezing?"

 

"It was great. Me and Louis played in the snow."

 

"You guys are so cute."

 

"Mum, I told you. He doesn't like me like that."

 

"You never know, Harry. You can't lose hope. You don't know what's going on inside Louis' head."

 

"Yes, but I'm almost certain that it's not me."

 

"Harry, you could be all he thinks about! You never know."

 

"I doubt that."

 

"You can't say that because you don't know for sure."

 

"Yeah, and you can't say that because you don't know for sure either."

 

"You're right, I don't."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Harry, is it the fact that you don't think he likes you? Or that you don't want him to like you?"

 

"Of course, I want him to like me! I just think it's highly unlikely."

 

"Harry, I'm glad that you don't have super high hopes. But what you are doing is not having hope at all."

 

"Mum, do you really think a pop star would like me?! I'm just Harry! Again, your average everyday male singer is most likely not gay either!"

 

"Just because it's rare doesn't mean it's not possible."

 

"Mum, I just don't think he likes me like that! I mean, it's weird enough that we're even friends! I doubt he'd want a relationship with me!"

 

"Don't lose hope, Harold."

 

"HARRY, GET DOWN HERE!" My mum screamed from downstairs. I bolted out of bed and ran downstairs.

 

"Mum! Mum, is everything alright?!"

 

"Watch this!" I sat down on the couch and watched the TV.

 

_"Fans of the male pop singer, Louis Tomlinson, have noticed an extreme bond between Louis and his so-called best mate, Harry Styles. They've come up with the name Larry Stylinson, which is a mix between Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Fans are excited about Louis and Harry's new friendship, yet some girls think that Louis and Harry have something more. Tons of girls are going around saying that they ship Larry. Which means that they wish and/or believe that Louis and Harry are in some type of relationship._

 

 _This all started when Harry was pulled on stage to an interview with Louis, and Harry admitted that he was, in fact, gay. Some fans think that Louis and Harry are a couple while others don't think anything is going on. Harry and Louis were recently seen at the park, playing in the snow, hugging, and even sharing quite an intimate moment where it looked like they could've been about to kiss. Fans are raging about the fact that Louis and Harry are seen together quite a bit and they are loving it! It gives them more proof for Larry, haha."_ I watched the TV in awe. They think me and Louis are together. They actually think me and Louis are a couple! I looked at my mum.

 

"What?!" She smirked.

 

"I know."

 

I could not believe that people were freaking out about 'Larry'! I was not expecting anything like that at all! I heard the phone ring and I went to go get it.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Hi, this is Paul Higgins. I am Louis Tomlinson's tour manager. I'm calling to schedule a meeting with you, Louis's other management, myself, and Louis."_

 

 _"Umm, okay?"_ He gave me the address to Louis's management's office and told me to be there as soon as I could. I got in my car reluctantly. I drove to the address. A guy, I'm assuming Paul, lead me to Louis's management's office. Louis was sitting in a chair and Paul sat me down next to him.

 

"Hi, Harry." A woman said.

 

"Hello."

 

"We brought you here to talk about Larry."

 

"Uh, okay."

 

"So, we are planning to have another interview. You are going to be in it, okay?"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"You're going to be interviewed with Louis. But we have to train you to answer certain questions about Larry."

 

"Well, can't we just answer them truthfully?"

 

"Okay, so Larry's fake. Larry is not real, it will always be fake. It's just a joke! When they ask you about it, it's always no. You are not dating. You are not together, alright?"

 

"Well, we aren't together. So, we would be answering them truthfully."

 

"Good, so then we have nothing to worry about."

 

Me and Louis were getting ready for the interview. When I told Mum about it, she was shocked. I still don't quite understand why I'm being interviewed but whatever. Paul lead us down the hall and backstage. The camera started rolling and Paul told us to go when the interviewer said our names.

 

 _"I have two very special guests...Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!"_ We walked on stage and sat down on the small chairs that they had there. Not going to lie, I was extremely uncomfortable right now. It wasn't helping, thinking about how the last interview went. Atleast, this was a different interviewer.  _"Alright. Hi, you guys. How are you?"_

 

 _"Good."_ Louis and I both said _._

 

 _"Good. So, you two are best mates, right?"_ We both nodded. " _Let's talk about this...Larry Stylinson. What is that exactly?"_

 

_"Some fans think that behind closed doors, something else goes on between me and Harry."_

 

_"Oh. So, some fans think you two are a couple?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Well, are you?"_

 

 _"No, we're not a couple."_ Louis said hesitantly.

 

_"You see, this is new to me. I haven't learned that much about Larry. But haven't you two kissed?"_

 

_"No!"_

 

 _"No!"_ Maybe we said that a little too quickly for it to be believable. We haven't kissed though!

 

 _"You haven't kissed? I saw a picture though on the news. You were a little close."_ She said, trying to be funny. Louis and I giggled and she smiled.  _"So, you're not a couple?"_

 

 _"We are not a couple."_ She nodded and moved on to a different subject. I was damn glad she did too!

 

I woke up and went to get some apple juice. That's right, it was an apple juice day today. I think I was starting to get a cold. I cuddled up with Larry and my Louis blanket, sipping my apple juice when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and got up.

 

I opened the door, Louis blanket wrapped around myself, clutching Larry to my chest. Louis smiled at me and laughed.

 

"Don't judge." Louis smiled. I stepped aside so he could come in. He hugged me and of course, I hugged back. He was about to pull away, but I groaned. "No, you're warm." Louis chuckled. We sat down in the living room. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

 

"Uh, I sort of have to tell you something."

 

"What?"

 

"Harry, I have feelings for you. Ever since I met you, you were just so adorable to me. I always want to see you because I love hanging out with you. I love spending time with you. You just really make me happy. I always have awesome days with you. You make me feel special." He stopped and looked down. I smiled widely. What?! He likes me?! What?! He-What?!

 

"Y-You like me?" Louis nodded, looking up. I smiled. I grabbed his face and crashed our lips together.

 

I pulled away. Louis smiled and bit his lip. I hugged him and he hugged back. We pulled away and I pecked his lips.

 

"I like you too, Louis." He smiled, but then frowned. "What?"

 

"What are we supposed to do about Management?"

 

"We'll figure it out." Louis smiled and kissed me. Louis stood up.

 

"Let's go somewhere."

 

"Where?"

 

"I don't know, just somewhere!" He dragged me out of my own house. Atleast, he let me get my jacket. We got in his car and he drove us to Tesco's. I laughed.

 

"Haha, Tesco's. You sure know how to make a man feel special." Louis cracked up and reached over, kissing my cheek. We walked in together. Louis looked around and grabbed my hand. I looked around and then smiled. Louis bought a few things and it was the same lady at the register when I went.

 

She smiled at me and Louis' hands.

 

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Louis."

 

I stayed at Louis's last night. We got called to his Modest's office really early in the morning. We were still in our pajamas and Louis drove us. We tiredly walked into Modest's office and sat down. Paul was in there.

 

"Ahh. Louis, Harry, hello."

 

"Hi."

 

"You've been caught!"

 

"What?" Louis asked.

 

"So, I'm guessing you two have some sort of relationship."

 

"Why? What? Why?" I asked tiredly.

 

"You were seen holding hands at Tesco's! Guys, I don't care if you two are dating, but you have to keep it on the down low. We need teenage girls to think you are irresistible! If they know you're gay, they won't think you're irresistible, they'll just think you're gay!"

 

"Well, we are."

 

"I don't care. We need fans in that area! Nobody can know that you two are gay!"

 

"That's kind of ridiculous, don't you think? It's not like I'll lose that many fans." Louis said.

 

"You never know, Louis. You never know."

 

We sat there, being lectured on how to act and what to say, and what to do and just ugh!

 

"Okay, I know you guys know how to act and whatever around each other. But if you two mess up, it's bad. So, I'll give you guys a little back up. Eleanor, come in here!" A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She was pretty. "Louis, Eleanor is going to be your cover up." Louis and I stared at her.

 

"What?!" Louis and I said simultaneously.

 

"Relax, you only have to be dating to the public eye. You'll have to be seen in public a lot, holding hands, hugging, and maybe even kissing if it gets that extreme." Louis looked at me. I looked down at my lap. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Louis noticed and patted my leg.

 

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

 

"I love you too."

 

I was in a terrible mood today. I hated Modest. I hated life. I hated everything. Life was just so ugh!

 

I laid on the couch and cuddled with my Louis blanket, wishing it was actually Louis. I pulled Larry close to my chest and kissed his furry nose. I just wanted to cry. I almost did but I turned on the TV to distract me. It was the news again.

 

A picture of Louis and Eleanor holding Starbucks appeared on the screen. Really? Didn't they have anything better to do? I sighed. Of course, they had to have Starbucks! That's me and Louis' place.

 

 _"Larry fans are furious about this photo of Louis being seen with a girl. Nobody knows who she is. Louis's never been seen with her before. However, Larry Stylinson shippers are upset and taking Twitter as a way to express theirselves. They are giving this mysterious girl insults and even death threats!"_ I love Larry shippers, but they don't need to do that! I went on twitter and looked at some of the tweets.

 

_LarryShipper101: @Louis Tomlinson who the fuck is this bitch and where is Harry?!_

 

_JessicaMays: @Louis Tomlinson why are you parading around with this cunt?! Who the fuck does she think she is?! Bitch, that's Harry's!_

 

_LilyPardon: Hey, guys. I think the girl that @Louis Tomlinson is with is called Eleanor or something!_

 

_Jessi: Who da fuck does this Eleanor bitch think she is?! Louis and Harry are a fucking couple, why can't she see that?! Get the fuck outta the way, ho!_

 

I shouldn't be laughing, I know. But some of them were really funny!

 

It's only been a few days. I am sick of Elounor! I decided to check some tweets.

 

_Larryshipper: Okay, guys we need to be reasonable. I don't think that we should be sending death threats to Eleanor. She is a person and has feelings. Just because you ship Larry doesn't mean you need to tell her off!_

 

_CTK: @Louis Tomlinson ELEANOR IS A BEARD!_

 

_XavierXY: Yeah, my opinion on Elounor... It's as fake as my Grandma's tits!_

 

_GeorgiaRBSE: Omg, Eleanor is so pretty. She's so lucky to be dating Louis! I want to be her!_

 

_SOML1D: El's gorgeous! I love her! Her and Lou are perf together!_

 

So, so sick...of Elounor...

 

I could barely get any sleep last night. These days, I've been moping around and checking Twitter. My mum's even worried about me. I told her about what happened and she held me in her lap all night. I just don't feel so great anymore. I haven't had a proper conversation with Louis in days. I miss him. I turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels. There was show and I saw Louis's name in the info so I clicked on it. It was an interview.

 

 _"So, I've heard about a new girl!"_ Louis smiled. He looked really happy.

 

_"Yeah, I've been seeing her for a few days now."_

 

_"Tell me about her."_

 

_"Her name is Eleanor. She just makes me really happy."_

 

_"Aww. How cute. What's she like?"_

 

_"She's got an amazing personality. She has these beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in, which I do very frequently."_

 

 _"That's so cute!"_ I started sniffling which soon turned into tears.

 

"Harry!" Mum took the remote from my hand and turned the TV off. She hugged me, rubbing my back until my tears subsided.

 

Countless days of watching him be with Eleanor. Honestly, he looked quite happy. I haven't talked to Louis in days. Whenever I try, he ignores me. Does he not love me anymore?

 

Does he love Eleanor now? Maybe he does love her. Fine. I just stay out of his way then. I walked in my bedroom and started tearing the room apart.

 

Tears escaped from my eyes. I threw all my blankets around and yanked my pillows off my bed. I knocked my bookshelf over and threw that damn teddy bear at the wall. I threw things at my Louis posters and I'm sure I made dents in the walls. Why, Louis?

 

Why did you do this to me? I heard my mum knock on my door.

 

"Harry, are you alright?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine, mum! I barely get to see my boyfriend anymore because he's out with Eleanor all the time! I'm perfectly fine!" She came in and gently pulled me into her arms.

 

"Honey, you know he loves you. He's just doing what his managers are telling him to do."

 

"Yes, but why does it have to hurt so bad?!"

 

"I know, sweetie. I know." She hugged me, rubbing my back and playing with my hair. Why, Louis? Why?

 

Mum left after my little tantrum. I wonder where she went. She told me she'd be right back, but I haven't seen her for hours. I decided to text her.

 

 _"Mum? Where are you? You said you'd be back."_ It took her a while to respond.

 

 _"I'm talking to Louis' managers. I couldn't bear to see you like you were this morning."_ I sighed.

 

_"Mum, you won't be able to convince them to do anything you say."_

 

_"Who knows? ;)"_

 

 _"Why do you say that? Are you convincing them? What have you said?"_ To be honest, I got a little excited.

 

_"I told them that you were very upset and that they should at least be considerate enough to let Louis see you."_

 

_"Is Louis there?!"_

 

_"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him yet."_

 

_"Oh."_

 

_"Honey? They said Louis can't be seen with you anymore and that you should just forget about him. But don't worry, I can convince them!"_

 

_"Just forget it, Mum. Louis's gone. I lost him. I lost the one I loved."_

 

 _"Harry, I'll keep talking. Be hopeful."_ I didn't bother texting Mum back. I knew I'd lost Louis. I lost him and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

 

I put my phone away, turning it off. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I didn't want to drive. I didn't feel like it. I made my way to Starbucks.

 

Yup, the same place me and Louis went. I ordered myself the same coffee that I did when I was with Louis, and I started walking on towards the park. Me and Louis' park. I walked up to the same bench and sat down. I sipped my coffee and cried.

 

It seems like I've been crying a lot lately. I just wish this all would end. Yes, me and Louis only just started dating. But I've liked him for so long and now he's gone. He was ripped from my arms and I didn't have the strength to fight for him.

 

Just when I got him, I lost him. All I've been having lately is mopey days. I hate my life now. It used to be so lively and I was happy. Ever since I met Louis, my life's been hell.

 

Maybe if I'd never met him and I kept admiring him from a distance, then I wouldn't miss him so much like I do now.

 

"Hey, stranger." I turned my head and met the sad eyes of Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Perrie.

 

"What are you guys doing here?"

 

"We figured you'd be somewhere you and Louis had been. You weren't anywhere else so we checked here, just in case."

 

"Well, you found me." I sniffled. Perrie walked over to me and sat on the bench. She pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. The boys joined in soon enough and now we were just a mass of sadness on the bench. We heard flashing of cameras and everybody stopped hugging me.

 

"Come on, Harry. We can go." Niall said.

 

"No, let them." The paparazzis took a few pictures. None of them asked me if I was alright or what was wrong. After that, Zayn had enough. He shooed them away and made me start walking away. Some of the paparazzis followed us.

 

Perrie held onto my arm. Now it was the point where I was getting a headache from all the flashing noises. I stopped and ripped my arm out of Perrie's hand. I turned around and punched one of the paparazzis right in the jaw. Liam and Niall pulled me back after I did.

 

The other paparazzis unfortunately took pictures of my violence. I just wanted this all to end. I wanted it all to go away. I wanted it to be better. I didn't like how my life was. I hated it actually. Louis. He did this to me. He made me hate my life. Louis Tomlinson did this to me. 

 

Me and Mum decided to have a lazy day today. I still hadn't told her what I did. I was nervous about telling her. It's not that I felt guilty about it. No. I wasn't guilty. I was just not in the mood and I was nervous about getting in trouble with her. I turned on the TV. She rubbed my arm comfortingly.

 

_"Paparazzi punched in the face by...Harry Styles! Now, I know the paparazzis aren't the most joy spreading people in the world, but this one must have really done something to make Harry tick. It was stated that the paparazzis came during a good hug with some friends at the park. Harry seemed to be having a conversation with his friends about the disturbance as the paparazzis were doing their job. They snapped a few photos of Harry what is seemed to be crying!_

 

_After a few pictures were taken, one of his friends thought is was quite enough and shooed the paparazzi's, pulling Harry along. Pictures were taken of them walking. Something exploded inside of Harry as you see in these photos that one of the paparazzi's took it right in the jaw by Harry's fist! Now, Harry was obviously upset in these pictures so it could've had something to do with his current mood at the time._

 

_Okay-"_

 

Mum looked at me.

 

"Harry! What is this?!"

 

"I was upset and they wouldn't leave us alone." I looked down. Mum pulled me closer and cuddled me.

 

"Well, you didn't have to punch him!" She said, laughing. I smiled sadly.

 

"Mum, I was upset about Louis."

 

"I know." She said, frowning.

 

"Do you think he still loves me?"

 

"Of course, Harry. He  _does_  still love you!" I sure as hell hoped she was right.

 

I fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the phone ringing. I groaned, getting up. I picked up the phone angrily. I was tired and I didn't like to be woken up!

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Hi, Harry. Paul, here. I'd like to schedule another meeting with you, Louis, and Management."_

 

_"What the hell is this?! Fuck you!"_

 

_"Harry, I know you're upset about the whole Louis thing. That's what we want to talk with you about."_

 

_"The whole Louis thing? He was my fucking boyfriend and you wouldn't even let him talk to me! You kept me from him and sent him out with El all the time! How the fuck_ _do you think that makes me feel?! I'll tell you how that makes me feel! Like utter and absolute shit!"_

 

_"Harry, I'm sorry. That wasn't my decision."_

 

_"I don't fucking care! I don't give a shit about the goddamn meeting! Do me a favor and go shove a di---"_

 

 _"Mr. Styles? Please, if you would...just make it to the meeting. That would be lovely. You know the address."_ I just hung up. Should I go? Ugh...I know the answer to that one.

 

I got myself ready and out the door as slowly as possible. I wanted to figure out if I really should go or not. I knew I should've gone but I didn't particularly want to. I suddenly had no doubts in my mind anymore and made my way to the office. I slowly pushed open the main entrance door and Paul grinned when he saw me.

 

"Mr. Styles? You've decided to come!"

 

"Clearly." I said, my voice filled with annoyance. I wasn't mad at Paul. He seemed great, but I didn't know what to feel. I wasn't in the greatest mood and Paul calling made it worse. I didn't know what to think.

 

Should I be upset? Am I making too big a deal out of a stupid meeting? Well, it wasn't the meeting. It was what the meeting was about. Paul lead me to the office and we slowly walked in.

 

I sat down next to Louis, not even bothering to look at him. He put his hand on my leg as if to say  _I'm sorry,_ _I missed you, I'm so happy to see you, I love you_ all in the same sentence. I flicked my leg away from his hand and he placed it on his lap.

 

"Ahh, Harry. How nice to see you again."

 

"I wish I could say the same." The woman frowned and I looked away, avoiding her eyes.

 

"Well, we've invited you here to discuss you and Louis."

 

"What is there to discuss? You think it's so terrible for him to be gay and in a relationship with me, and for that reason you hired a girl for him to date so he looks heterosexual when he isn't. Nothing more to it."

 

"Look, you know we don't care if you are a couple---"

 

"We're not." Louis looked at me with sad eyes. My lip started trembling. "How can we be when you are doing this to us? To me?"

 

"Harry, I-"

 

"So much pressure. So much pressure and stress, trying to hide. Trying to make you happy when I don't even know you. Hiding under it all so you can make more money. Are you really that shallow? Is love really that cheap and meaningless to you?" She stayed quiet. Paul and Louis's eyes were locked on me. "Y'know? I feel bad for whoever has to tolerate you! I'm sick of your shit! I'm tired of hiding." I got up and walked out the door. I was about to get in my car when I heard Louis shout at me.

 

"Harry, wait! I love you." I turned to him, blinking back the tears.

 

"Please, Louis. That's not going to do either of us any good." I got in my car and drove off, not looking back.

 

Louis' Point of View

 

I really had to do something about Harry. I could tell he was really upset and I can't say I'm the happiest man in the world either. I heard Katie mumble something to Paul.

 

"Get Louis back in here." Paul came marching down the hall and I walked towards him. He lead me back to Katie's office. I reluctantly sat back down. "Okay, Louis...I know you're upset right now, but we still have to talk about things."

 

"Y'know? Harry was totally right about you. When you say,  _I know you're upset but..._ and  _you know we don't care if you're a couple_ , you don't really give a shit! You just want to be on my good side so I'll do what you say! Well, I've had enough of you and all of your damn rules! I don't fucking care anymore! I'm sick of you! You're nothing but a selfish bitch!" I stormed out of the place and got in my car. I drove to Harry's, in hopes that that's where he'd gone.

 

I hesitantly walked up to the door. I was thinking if I should knock or not. What would Harry's reaction be? He'd probably slam the door in my face after all I've put him through. I knocked quietly on the door.

 

I know that I did the right thing for me and Harry's sake. But I knocked without even really giving it much thought. I stared down at my feet with my fingers intertwined. I heard the door open but nobody said anything. I looked up to see Anne looking at me with softened features.

 

She pulled me into a hug. Why? I have no idea! Shouldn't she be angry with me?

 

"Oh, Louis. Thank you. Thank you for coming back. I know you love Harry and that this has been hard for you and Harry. Just know that I'll support the both of you through all the hardships."

 

"Uh, thanks Anne." She pulled back and let me in. She let me sit in the living room and made me some tea. "Is Harry here?" I asked as she sat next to me on the sofa.

 

"No, he's not. He went somewhere with Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Perrie, I believe."

 

"Oh. Okay." She looked at me with sad eyes.

 

"You wanted to talk to him, I know."

 

"Yeah." I sat back and looked the other way as tears made their way down my cheeks.

 

"Louis?" I turned to her.

 

"Why does it have to be so hard to love him? No matter what I do or what I say, it's never the right thing."

 

"I know, Sweetie. Someday, you and Harry will be able to love in front the public eye. But you have to make that day happen, Louis." I stared at her, my lip trembling and tears falling down. She was right.

 

I stayed with Anne for a few more hours and Harry wasn't back yet. I decided to head back to Katie's office and discuss  _'pop star issues'_. I reached her office and knocked loudly. I heard a gasp and I chuckled.

 

"Come in!" She yelled. I walked in and sat down. She looked at me confusedly.

 

"Katie. Katie, Katie, Katie. I've come to discuss some things with you."

 

"Um, okay?" She asked, more of a question than a statement.

 

"I want it to be different around here. This is not a request, It's a command. I expect it to happen, alright?"

 

"Err, okaaaaayyy?" She said, her eyes telling me to get to the point.

 

"I'm going to be allowed to be with Harry without you riding my ass. I will stop  _dating_ Eleanor. Harry and I will choose a date to come out and you, my dear, will butt the hell out of our lives! Okay?" I saw Paul smirk. He was standing to the left of the room, as always.

 

"Louis, I can't do that."

 

"Oh, you can and you will." I said, smirking.

 

"Louis, we still need a basic fan base. Teenage girls!" I got up and slammed my hands on the desk, and yelled in her face.

 

"Katie! I'm gay, I like dick! Okay?! It doesn't matter if I have fucking 20,000 girl fans or 20! I don't care! The true fans will support me no matter what I do! ...more like who I do but..." I whispered that last part to myself. Not really caring if anyone heard it or not. I don't think Katie or Paul heard it.

 

"I can't let you do that, Louis. It will ruin your reputation!"

 

"Loving who I love will not ruin my reputation."

 

"Yes, but you love a man."

 

"I know. That's what I was going for." I said and walked out. Now, I didn't care what Katie said. I just needed to get Harry back.

 

I was hanging out with Perrie, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, when my phone rang. I answered it, not even noticing the caller ID.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

 _"Harry, oh my God. You picked up? Harry, I know you're mad at me. But could you meet me at our park, we have to talk."_ I knew this would only lead to bad news. But I really wanted to go see Louis again without it being arranged as a meeting by Louis' management.

 

_"Fine. See you in a bit."_

 

 _"Okay...I love you."_ I didn't say it back. I just hung up. I did love him, but I wanted to be on the same page as him before saying those type of things. I put my phone in my pocket.

 

"Who was that?" Liam asked.

 

"It was just...nobody. Hey, guys? I think I'll catch up with you later. Mum wants me back soon anyway."

 

"Alright, see ya!" We all hugged goodbye and I left, walking towards the park. I shoved my hands in my pockets and watched my feet as I walked. I noticed a bright light reflecting off of the ground and I looked up. Oh my... I don't even know what to say. It was just absolutely beautiful.

 

Small twinkling lights everywhere and a path of rose petals spread across the snow. I followed the rose petals. They lead up to Louis. I blushed and looked down again. Louis walked up to me and lifted my chin up.

 

"Hi." That was all he said.

 

"Hi." I mumbled out like a nerd. Louis smiled and took my hand and pulled me to a small picnic table. I sat across from him and he grabbed my hands in his. I didn't pull back.

 

"Harry, I know I've been a jerk. I have been a proper asshole. I was just so frustrated and confused and I didn't know what to feel. Katie was giving me all these orders and I just-ugh! What I'm trying to say is...Harry,  _I'm sorry_. I've been ignoring you and going out with Eleanor. Well not literally, but you get my point. I made you feel like shit, I know. If you thought I felt bad about being late to Starbucks a little while back, I wonder how you think I feel now." I smiled.

 

"That's sweet, Lou-" He cut me off.

 

"I'm not going to date Eleanor anymore!" He blurted.

 

"What? But you-" He cut me off again.

 

"Harry, I talked to Katie and everything. She didn't really agree, but I don't care! I want to be with you. I want everyone to know that. Even if it means I do this in public." He grabbed my face in his hands and stroked my cheek. He kissed me passionately. I was flooded with so much emotion. He _really_  didn't care what the public thought. I heard the flashes of cameras.

 

Ahh, nothing like a perfect night when the paparazzis come along. Note the sarcasm. Seems like they always pop up when me and Louis are out together. Louis didn't even flinch. He didn't even seem phased by them.

 

He didn't even try to pull away. That's when I knew that he was completely, 100% serious. Louis pulled away, not even looking at the cameras. He stayed focused on me. He pecked my lips once more and slid off the bench.

 

I got up as well and he motioned me to come stand by him. He pulled me into his arms. I stayed in his warm embrace for a couple minutes, cameras still flashing. He pulled back, kissing me yet again. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

He whined and I chuckled, doing it again.

 

"Nooo." He said, covering his head. I smiled and raised my hands to his head again. He started running. I laughed and ran after him. I caught up to him and pulled him into another hug.

 

We pulled back, staring into each other's eyes. I rubbed my nose against his and he sighed in content. We walked off, fingers intertwined, cameras still flashing, and not having a care in the world.

 

_"So, Louis...How have you been, love?"_

 

 _"I've been quite good, thank you."_ I said with a genuine smile.

 

 _"Aha, so let's get started with this. How have you and Harry been? Are you even best mates anymore? I haven't seen you with him as much."_ She said, laughing.

 

_"Ah, yes. Me and Harry are still friends, yes."_

 

_"Okay, anything going on recently?"_

 

_"No. Well no, not really."_

 

_"Oh. How's Eleanor then?"_

 

_"Um, I'm not with Eleanor anymore sadly."_

 

_"Aww, what happened?"_

 

_"We just don't really connect in that way. We are friends though."_

 

_"Well, that's good."_

 

_"Yeah, I suppose."_

 

_"So, anybody new?"_

 

_"Um, n-no. No, I...no."_

 

 _"That seemed a little forced."_ I looked for Harry in the audience. I found him and my eyes locked on his. He smirked and blew a kiss. I smiled and returned my gaze to the interviewer. She stared at me in question. I shrugged it off. She smiled and giggled a little.  _"Louis, you can tell me. Everyone wants to know these things! Please? Are you seeing anyone new?"_

 

_"I wasn't even really seeing El."_

 

_"What? Oh...what?"_

 

_"Well, the cameras kind of caught us at bad times and we were portrayed as a couple. I guess, I didn't really mind it much so I didn't do anything about it. I just kind of went along._

 

_"Oh, so you and Eleanor? Never happened?"_

 

_"It never happened, no."_

 

_"Alright, well has your opinion on Eleanor changed since you two were portrayed as a couple?"_

 

_"Well, no. She's just...Eleanor, I guess."_

 

_"Okay, this doesn't really make any sense to me."_

 

 _"It's because you don't know the whole story."_ I said quietly, looking at my feet.

 

 _"What was that?"_ She heard that?

 

_"Oh. Um, nothing."_

 

_"Louis, you said something! What is it?"_

 

_"No, it's nothing. Really."_

 

 _"Okay, well we're coming back to that."_ She giggled and I rolled my eyes. She's like one of those show-offs that try to be funny, but really, they're just blatantly an idiot.  _"Alright, do you have anybody that you fancy then?"_

 

_"Ah, yeah. You could say that."_

 

_"Ooh! Who is it?!"_

 

 _"Nobody."_ She laughed.

 

_"You're terrible with interviews! The purpose is to tell something about your life, not hide everything!"_

 

 _"Yeah, well I'd like some personal life, thank you!"_ I said sassily. She stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

 

 _"Okay, moving on. Is there anything that you would like to tell me?"_ She said, putting emphasis on would. Bitch.

 

 _"Yeah, my interviewer is a real pain in the ass."_ I heard Harry's loud, adorable laugh and soon everyone was laughing along with him.

 

 _"Ah, well back to what you said earlier. What was it that you said?"_ I looked at Harry. He smiled and nodded. I smiled and turned back to the interviewer.

 

_"I said that you didn't know the whole story...about El and me."_

 

 _"Oh. Care to explain?"_ I looked at Harry again. He smiled and nodded once again.

 

_"Well, I never dated Eleanor. It's not about what the cameras portrayed or anything like that, actually it's about me and Harry."_

 

 _"Oh. Okay."_ She nodded for me to continue.

 

_"Eleanor was my fake girlfriend, I guess. I don't know how else to put it, but---"_

 

 _"BEARD!"_ Someone in the crowd shouted. I laughed. A Larry shipper, I assume it was.

 

_"Um, I---"_

 

_"Beard? Wha-What does that mean?"_

 

 _"Uh, she was paid to pretend to be my girlfriend. Some people refer to that as 'bearding'."_ I said, smirking.

 

_"Alright, well for what purpose was she paid to be your fake girlfriend? So, she was aware of it?"_

 

_"Yeah. Yeah, she knew."_

 

_"She was okay doing something like that?"_

 

_"Quite."_

 

_"Okay, continue."_

 

_"All we really had to do was act like we were a couple. Hold hands, hug, and all those things. So, uh..."_

 

_"Well, for what purpose then?"_

 

_"Yeah, I mean, uh, we didn't really do a very good job of it either."_

 

_"Yes, but why did you have Eleanor be your fake girlfriend? What was the reason that you thought that you needed to do that?"_

 

 _"Um, the relationship I was in, wasn't the most appealing to my management and um, some fans wouldn't like it either. That would probably be the Elounor shippers, mostly."_ I said, smiling.

 

_"What type of relationship were you in? Or are you still?"_

 

_"Yeah, I, yeah we...we are still together, yes."_

 

_"So, it was a girlfriend? Why didn't your management approve?"_

 

_"Well, I...It wasn't exactly like that."_

 

_"Oh, okay. So it was different?"_

 

 _"Very."_ I heard Harry laugh. I smiled.

 

 _"Well, c'mon. Don't leave me hanging here."_ She giggled.

 

_"It's complicated. I mean, have you seen the pictures yet?"_

 

 _"Pictures? Which pictures?"_ I smirked and chewed my lip.

 

 _"Okay, think of it like this. Some of our fans were right about us. Us, meaning me and Harry."_ I smirked. The crowd cheered so loudly, it wasn't funny.

 

_"Uh, okay. That means...what exactly?"_

 

_"Some people have shipped Larry for quite some time."_

 

 _"Oh! So you and Harry are together?!"_ I nodded quickly. The crowd cheered louder.  _"Wow! That's beautiful, Louis."_ I nodded.  _"So what were those pictures you were talking about?"_ She asked. I smiled.

 

 _"Look it up."_ I said, shaking my head. She typed on her IPad and pulled pictures of me and Harry on a monitor. It was me and Harry at the park, kissing at the picnic table. The crowd cheered.

 

 _"These?"_ She smiled and I blushed. I covered my face, nodding. She pulled up a few more of us holding hands, and others when we're kissing again. I smiled.  _"Oh! It'd be_ _awesome if Harry was here right now."_

 

_"He is, actually."_

 

_"He is? Well get him up here!"_

 

 _"Already on it."_ Harry said, coming up on the stage and sitting next to me. He smirked cheekily at me. I smiled, blushing. I looked at the interviewer again. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I smiled and put my hand on his leg.

 

_"Aww, you guys are so cute! How has it been, dealing with the whole Elounor thing?"_

 

 _"Terrible. I was miserable."_ Harry stated and I pouted. Harry smiled and leaned closer to me.

 

_"I hate that I caused him to feel like that. I was not happy at all. Not at all."_

 

_"I'm glad that you two made it through that. You are too cute together. You have my support."_

 

 _"Thank you, that means a lot."_ Harry said.

 

_"Especially since I called you a pain in the ass. I apologize for that."_

 

_"That's alright. I was being quite nosy. Well it looks like our time is running out, but I'd love it if you did just one favor for me?"_

 

_"What's that?"_

 

 _"Kiss!"_ I smiled. I should've expected it. I cupped Harry's cheeks and pulled him toward me. I placed a gentle peck to his lips and pulled away. We both smiled and the interviewer looked like she was about to fall on the floor and melt. I chuckled and ruffled my hands through Harry's curls. He smirked.  _"Well thank you both! Thank you, Louis, for coming! That's a wrap!"_ She smiled at Harry and I. She walked over to us.

 

"You two are very brave. Good luck."

 

"Thank you very much." I said. She smiled and walked off. The crowd starting leaving. I grabbed Harry's hand and we walked to my car. I drove Harry home.

 

"You're coming in."

 

"Oh, so now I don't have a choice. I have to?"

 

"Well don't you want to?"

 

"Of course." He smiled and got out of the car. We walked in his house and into the living room. Perrie, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Anne scattered around the living room. When Anne noticed us, she got up and hugged the both of us. That turned into a group hug of me, Harry, Anne, Niall, Perrie, Zayn, and Liam.

 

"Um, why is this happening?" Harry asked and I chuckled.

 

"We're so happy for you!" Perrie yelled. Oh, they saw the interview. I looked at Harry. He smiled. I puckered my lips and leaned in for a kiss. He did the same and he placed a gentle kiss to my lips. Everybody pulled away and we all sat down.

 

"That was very brave of you two!" Anne said.

 

"Thanks, Anne."

 

"Thank you, Mum." I pulled Harry onto my lap and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He patted my hands and played with my fingers. Finally, we could love each other  _the right way_.

 

Harry's Point of View

 

Louis and I decided to go shopping for my mum. She hasn't gone in a long time and she rarely ever did it. So it was probably a good idea or she'd most likely starve. We decided to walk because it was getting warmer. Since it was February, Winter was starting to clear off a little bit.

 

We walked a little bit before he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked away. We got to Tesco's and Louis grabbed a basket. We searched the aisles for anything we usually got or that mum would like, considering we didn't have a list.

 

I heard that familiar sound. The flashing of cameras. Of course. I should've expected that. I chuckled as I looked at them.

 

They weren't very good at not being noticed. Louis pulled me along by my jacket and we walked to another aisle, giving the cameras a not very good view. They could barely see us. But we were happy. They weren't bothering us.

 

We grabbed a few more things and checked out, cameras still flashing. The lady at the register was squinting.

 

"Sorry for the disturbance." I said.

 

"That's quite alright." We walked out, the paparazzis following us like lost puppies. I grabbed Louis' hand. He smiled and looked at the paparazzis, holding our hands up. I blushed and looked away from the cameras. Louis put his arm around me and pulled me closer. We walked the rest of the way back to my house.

 

"I can't stay. I've got to get back, Harry."

 

"Okay, baby." I smiled and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled. We heard more flashing sounds. More cameras, yay! I was being sarcastic there, if you didn't notice.

 

I pulled away, not even looking at the cameras. Great, now the paparazzi's know where I live. How lovely. I kissed Louis one more time before he made his way through the crowd of paparazzis, waving back to me one more time before he was off.

 

Today, my family was getting together. We were going to have a small party and invite all of our family members. I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

"Mum?" I said, hugging her from behind.

 

"Yes dear?"

 

"Um, do you think that...maybe...uh..."

 

"What is it, sweetheart?"

 

"Do you think that...maybe...we could um, invite Louis and his family to our party tonight?" She turned around with a wide grin.

 

"I hadn't thought of that! Sure, it would be a great chance for me to meet his parents. I'm sure they're lovely."

 

"Yeah, I haven't even met them yet. So this is new for both of us." She smiled.

 

"Alright, sweetie. Would you mind setting the table for dinner tonight?"

 

"Okay. I'll do that in a bit. I have to shower first."

 

"Alright." I ran upstairs and took a shower. I washed my hair and lathered up my body with soap. I rinsed it off and hopped out. I blow dried my hair and shook it out. I wanted to do something different with it.

 

I ran a hand through my hair and it actually stayed like that. It didn't look bad so I kept it that way. I slipped my ring bands on my fingers and put on a couple dog tags. I wanted to be casual but professional. I slipped on a white dress shirt and some dark skinny jeans that Niall had gotten me.

 

I think I looked pretty good. I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt to show off my tattoos a bit. My phone vibrated on my bedside table.

 

 _"Hey love."_ I smiled.

 

_"Hi Lou. Are you busy today?"_

 

_"No, not really. Why?"_

 

_"Well what is not really? Are you doing anything at all today?"_

 

_"No. Why?"_

 

_"I was wondering if you and your family wanted to come to a small party that my mum is having? A couple of my family members will be there. Not everybody comes."_

 

_"Me and my family?"_

 

_"Yes. It's a family gathering."_

 

 _"Sure love. That sounds great. What time should I be there?"_ I looked the time. 4:03pm.

 

_"Most of my family are coming around five or six. Whenever you are ready."_

 

_"Alright. Does anybody know that I'm coming?"_

 

_"My mum. That's it. Nobody in my family besides Mum even knows that I'm dating you."_

 

_"Oh lovely. That'll be quite a shock...if they know who I am."_

 

_"Um, yes. They know, because you're my favorite singer. But they don't get out that much so it's not likely they'd have seen pictures of us."_

 

_"Okay, yeah. I'll be there around five, maybe."_

 

_"Alright. Whenever is alright babe."_

 

_"Okay. Bye baby."_

 

_"Byeee. See you later. Love youuuuuu xx"_

 

 _"I love you too!! xxxxxxx"_ I giggled and put my phone in my back pocket.

 

"Who were you talking to that made you smile like that? Why don't you ever smile like that when I text you?" Mum asked, standing in the doorway.

 

"Huh? What?"

 

"I just watched you and you were smiling for 2 minutes straight."

 

"I really love him Mum." She smiled.

 

"I know." She said, hugging me. "You look good. I like what you did with your hair." She said, ruffling it.

 

"No. Mum?! You're gonna mess it up!"

 

"Oh sorry." She said in a mocky voice. I laughed, running my hand through my hair again. We walked down the stairs and I set the table while Mum started dinner. I kept checking the time. Finally, the doorbell rang. I looked at the table, happy with what I did and got the door. I opened it to see Liam, Perrie, Niall, and Zayn. Yes, they are family to us to.

 

"Hey!" I said excitedly. I pulled them all into a group hug.

 

"You look different." Perrie said, eyeing me suspiciously. Everybody stared at me for a couple minutes and we were just standing there.

 

"For fuck's sake! It's the hair!"

 

"Oh." They said simultaneously. I laughed and they all got situated. A few more people came and I got the door every time. Everybody was there except for Louis. The doorbell rang.

 

"I'll get it!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat. Mum stared at me.

 

"You have every time." I smiled and walked towards the door. I opened it and there stood a gorgeous looking Louis, as always. A woman who I believe is his mum and four younger girls. I stepped aside and let them in, smirking as Louis walked in. I closed the door and Louis smiled at me, his eyes glowing.

 

Ugh, I could just get lost in them. He cleared his throat, smirking. I blushed and switched my gaze to the people he came with.

 

"Harry, this is my mum, Johannah. You can call her Jay, everyone does. This is Lottie, my sister. Fizzy, my other sister. Daisy and Pheobe, the twins, my other sisters." I smiled widely. Jay smiled. I looked at Jay and at Louis. God, he looked a lot like his mum. Both gorgeous. I giggled.

 

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles." Louis smiled. Jay walked over and pulled me into a hug. Daisy and Pheobe hugged my legs and, Lottie and Fizzy hugged my back. They all pulled away and I rubbed my hands together. I lead them into the kitchen. Mum noticed and smiled at all of us. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her hands.

 

"Harry, can you watch that?" She said, referring to the dinner that she had on the stove. I nodded and walked over. I started stirring and I felt masculine arms wrap around my waist. Louis rested his chin on my shoulder and I leaned back into him.

 

"You look amazing Harry." He said, kissing my neck. I giggled like a little school girl and turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. We held the kiss for 5 seconds before pulling away. I smiled at him.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." I pecked his lips once again before turning back around, checking on dinner. I turned to where Jay and Mum were. Louis' sisters must have gone off somewhere. Jay and Mum were smiling at me and Louis. I blushed and bit my lip, turning away.

 

I heard them giggle and they got back to talking. Something about setting the table out back. I don't know, it'd be kind of cold. Well we did have a fireplace back there. Louis patted my bum and stood next to me, watching me cook.

 

I smiled and turned off the stove. I licked the contents off the spoon and Louis giggled. "You're so adorable." I blushed. He smiled and hugged me, kissing my nose. He backed away and I put the spoon in the sink.

 

"We've got the table set up out back as well. If you want to sit out there, we got the fireplace going." Mum said. Of course. People got their plates and silverware. They decided where they wanted to sit and started eating.

 

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked Louis.

 

"Next to you." I smiled sweetly and kissed Louis. We all sat down and ate our food. People eventually left and speaking of that, Louis was about to. "I'll see you later. Okay Darling? Maybe we could meet up tomorrow."

 

"Alright." I pouted. He kissed my pout and hugged me.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

I was just smiling. I couldn't stop smiling. After such a great day with Louis, I just am so happy. My phone buzzed on the end table and I reached over, picking it up.

 

_1 new message_

 

_"Hey, Harry. I'd like it if we could talk. We haven't really got off on the greatest start and you're probably upset with me. I want to make things right. I want to be friends."_

 

_"Um, who is this?"_

 

_"Oh! Sorry! It's Eleanor Calder. I was Louis'---well, I think you know."_

 

_"Yeah, I know."_

 

_"So what do you say? Maybe we could meet over some Starbucks?"_

 

_"I guess so. When?"_

 

_"Right now if you're up for it."_

 

_"Okay, I'll meet you there."_

 

 _"Okay, bye."_ I sighed and ruffled my curls. What am I doing?

 

I sipped my drink and waited for Eleanor. I was trying to act patient but I was truthfully really anxious. I finally saw her strut in the door and shake her hair out. She smiled sweetly and walked over to me. She sat down across from me, her brown eyes glowing.

 

"Hi Harry."

 

"Hey Eleanor."

 

"I see you've gotten yourself a drink."

 

"Yeah." I sat up. "I would've gotten you something but I didn't know what you like."

 

"Oh no, that's fine. Don't worry about that, Harry."

 

"Okay?" I said in a questioning tone.

 

"So how do you like it?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Your drink. Is it any good?"

 

"Yeah. I suppose."

 

"Ooh. Can I have a sip?" Before I could even say anything, Eleanor reached across the table and grabbed my drink. She took a long sip before smiling and sliding it back to me across the table. "That is good."

 

"Uh, yeah." Eleanor smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand in hers.

 

"Harry, I like you. I think that we could be something great." I yanked my hand away.

 

"What?!"

 

"Don't deny it, Harry!" She stood up and walked in front of me. "The only reason you were upset about Louis and I being 'together' was because you liked me! You wanted me for yourself!" I stood up and backed away.

 

"You're crazy! That's not right at all! I love Louis!" She glared. Her eyes turned cold. She lunged forward and gripped the back of my head. She yanked me forward and shoved her lips on mine.  I shoved her back right away and wiped my lips, making a disgusted face.

 

I was literally completely disgusted. "What the hell was that?!" Her eyes turned soft again.

 

"Harry, I'm so so sorry. I thought you-I thought that-"

 

"You thought that I liked you?!"

 

"I-Well, yeah."

 

"Are you crazy?! I am completely head over heels for Louis! Besides, I'm very much gay." She smiled embarrassed.

 

"Uh, yeah. I'll just...um...go." She gave a small wave and left the shop. I wiped my lips again and rushed home. I sighed, opening the door. I heard laughing coming from the living room. I walked in. Louis, Zayn, Perrie, Niall, Liam, and my mum were all huddled up in the living room.

 

"How come everyone is here when I'm not? Sometimes I think you only like me so you can laugh with my mum in the living room." Louis smiled and got up. He grabbed my face and pulled me forward. I turned my head away instantly. I looked back at him and he frowned.

 

"What's wrong, baby?"

 

"I..uh, nothing."

 

"Harry?"

 

"Louis, we have to talk." My mum, Perrie, Zayn, Niall, and Liam were all staring at me and Louis. They were obviously concerned.

 

"Uh, okay." Louis looked like he was going to shed tears. I brought him in the kitchen and sat him down.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Louis, something...happened today."

 

"What?"

 

"This is going to come as a shocker to you but....Eleanor kissed me." I said, looking down. I felt so bad. What if Louis was mad? What if he broke up with me?! I wouldn't be able to handle it if he did that.

 

"Wait what?"

 

"She texted me this morning and said she wanted to meet up and apologize. She said she wanted us to be friends but when I got there, she seemed to want to be a little bit more than friends. She grabbed my hand and she said that me and her could be something great. She freaked out and said that the only reason I was upset about you and her was because I wanted her. She went crazy and kissed me. I'm so sorry, Louis. I feel terrible....and grossed out." Louis chuckled. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

 

"It's okay, baby. I'm glad that you told me right away. I'm glad you were honest. I admire that about you. I love you." Louis said, stroking my chin. He pouted. "Can I kiss you now?" I froze.

 

"Uh, wait." I got up and turned on the kitchen faucet. I started vigorously wiping my lips and Louis laughed. I turned the water off and smiled. "Now you can kiss me." Louis smiled and pulled me in, kissing me slowly and passionately.

 

I opened my eyes and groaned. It was still dark out and I was awake. Now I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I yawned and stretched. I walked downstairs quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

 

I walked into the living room and sprawled out on the couch, turning the TV on. I flipped through the channels. Nothing was on. Ugh. I clicked on a random show and sat there for a bit.

 

I was barely watching it. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I went on Twitter. I didn't really know what else to do. I started looking through random tweets. Then, I saw one that caught my eye.

 

_@EleanorJCalder Oh my God, El! I saw a pic of you and Harry kissing! He totally looked like he was into it!!! xx_

 

_EleanorJCalder Really? I don't think so. He seemed angry afterwards._

 

_@EleanorJCalder No! Not at all! He seemed sooo happy! It looked like he was going to pounce on you afterwards. He had to fake being angry because of that guy he's_ _supposedly dating. He likes you!_

 

_EleanorJCalder Ahh really? Thankyou!_

 

_@EleanorJCalder You're welcome. Besides, who wouldn't like you?! You're stunning!_

 

_EleanorJCalder Thank you so much!_

 

I didn't know how to react. I felt like breaking down in tears. But that was only the start.

 

_EleanorJCalder Hey everyone! Just figured out that Harry Styles is in love with me. So happy!_

 

_EleanorJCalder Hiiiiii, thinking of tweeting my new boyfriend later :) xx_

 

_@EleanorJCalder Harry really loves you! xx_

 

_EleanorJCalder I know :) I love Harry so much xx_

 

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Why? Why me?

 

_@Harry_Styles are you really dating Eleanor? What about Louis?_

 

_@Harry_Styles You and El would be so cute!_

 

_@Harry_Styles I'm a Larry shipper! Why are there so many rumors that Heleanor is real? You're making me nervous!_

 

_@Harry_Styles how dare you kiss Eleanor when Louis is your boyfriend! You dirty cheater!_

 

_@Harry_Styles Is heleanor real? Harry how could you? Louis loves you._

 

Okay, I had to do something about this.

 

_Harry_Styles No, me and Louis haven't broken up. We still love each other...I love him so much and I would never fool him like that. xx_

 

_@Harry_Styles you and Eleanor kissed though_

 

_Harry_Styles she kissed me....she mistook my actions._

 

I just hoped that it was enough to calm everyone down and throw this rumor away ..

 

After the whole 'Heleanor' Twitter break out. I wanted nothing more than to talk to Louis. It was too early in the morning to visit him so I decided to call him.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Hi Lou."_

 

_"Hi babe. Not that I don't want to hear your lovely voice. But why are you calling me so early?"_

 

_"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"_

 

_"No. You're alright love."_

 

_"Okay."_

 

_"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

 

_"Um, have you been on twitter recently?"_

 

_"No. I haven't, sweetheart. Why?"_

 

_"Well, Eleanor is going around and tweeting that I love her and that I liked it when she kissed me. Your fans are getting scared too. I'm really worried about her. I just want her to stop. I already tweeted and said that there was nothing to worry about. But Eleanor is still scaring me."_

 

_"Aww, baby. Just ignore her. Don't let her get you down. You know I love you and I know you love me. So there isn't a thing to be worried about or scared of. Okay love?"_

 

_"Okay."_

 

_"Alright. I love you baby. See you soon?"_

 

_"Okay. Bye. I love you too."_

 

I don't know how he does this? He always gets me on the stage. He always finds a way to scoot his bum away from questions that are non-related to me. Then, what do you know? I'm on stage with him.

 

 _"Hi Harry. How are you?"_ I smiled.

 

 _"Good. Thank you."_ She smiled and looked down at her lap.

 

 _"Alright. So I want to talk about Heleanor. What is that? I saw a few tweets about it and I want to know what it is."_ Oh God.

 

 _"That is Harry and Eleanor as a couple."_ Louis said.

 

 _"Oh my! You two are still together though right?"_ We both nodded, smiling.  _"So why is this-when did this Heleanor stuff start?"_

 

_"Um, Eleanor has kissed me. She and her friends started tweeting about it and it kinda caught on."_

 

_"So are Louis' fans upset about this?"_

 

 _"Uh, yes. Most of them are. I've gotten nasty tweets sent to me. They think I cheated on Louis, which I would by the way, never do."_ Louis smiled.

 

_"Oh. That's unfortunate. What is the most terrible tweet you've gotten about this topic?"_

 

 _"The worst one was probably when a girl tweeted that I was a dirty cheater and told people to trend #DieHarry."_ Louis put his hand on my leg, squeezing it tightly.

 

_"Do you hate Louis' fans now?"_

 

_"No. I mean-no. They obviously care for Louis and it's not like I'm famous like him. I understand it. They just don't want him to get hurt. I don't either so.."_

 

_"So you and Louis have worked past this, I take it?"_

 

 _"Yeah, me and Harry are fine. He told me straight away what happened and didn't leave anything out. He was quite honest about it."_ Louis explained. Louis put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

 

_"Is there anything you boys would like to say to the camera?"_

 

 _"I don't love Eleanor. I'm not in a relationship with Eleanor. I am not anything to Eleanor. I love Louis. I'm in a relationship with Louis. Louis is my boyfriend. Louis is my everything."_ I said with a cheesy grin, looking at the camera. Louis giggled and kissed my cheek. Louis and I walked off stage, hand in hand. He looked at me sweetly and whispered "I love you."

 

Louis and I got home from the interview and we were tired. Louis was going to sleep over and I was really happy about it. I hated it when he left. I was tired but somehow couldn't get to sleep. I turned over to Louis.

 

He seemed to be having the same problem. He was staring straight back at me. I smiled and he smiled back. I ruffled my hand in his hair and move closer to him. I placed a kiss on his lips and he kissed me back.

 

I was about to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He cupped my cheek in his hand and turned so he was straddling me. I placed my hands on his lower back. He grunted when I squeezed his bum lightly.

 

We both pulled away for air. Our lips were red and swollen from all the kissing. He ran his fingers through my curls. He bit his lip and traced his finger down my hairline. I smiled.

 

He leaned down to kiss me again which I gladly accepted. Before I knew it, things were getting more heated. Louis ground his hips down on me. I let a moan slip out and I covered my mouth immediately. I didn't believe that it was me that made that sound.

 

Louis chuckled and kept grinding on me. He pulled my hand off my mouth and proceeded to kiss me again. Soon, clothes were shed. Louis and I both lost our shirts. I ran my hands over Louis's tan chest and kissed his neck.

 

Louis groaned. Louis pinned me down on the bed and fumbled with my belt. He tore my belt off along with my pants. He palmed me through my boxers before he actually took them off. He bit his lip when he saw my hardened length.

 

He wasted no time and got right down to business. He took the whole thing in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. I moaned and pushed his head further down around me. I groaned. It seemed as if he knew exactly what to do.

 

I reached my climax and exploded in his mouth. He swallowed it all and I bit my lip to keep from making another noise. Louis pulled off of me and leaned up, kissing me. He made me taste myself. He got up of the bed.

 

I was watching his every move. He started pulling his belt off while keeping eye contact with me. Never did I think I'd be in bed with Louis Tomlinson. Never did I think I'd date Louis Tomlinson. Never did I think I'd even  _meet_ Louis Tomlinson.

 

But here I am, about to be completely destroyed by him. I can tell by the way he looked at me that shit is going to go down. He pushed his pants down his legs, still keeping eye contact. He pushed his boxers down his legs and hopped out of them. I let my eyes drift downwards.

 

He walked towards me and pushed me face down. I bit my lip and gripped the pillow. I knew what was about to come. Literally. I hadn't expected this to happen so I didn't have any lube or anything.

 

I doubt Louis had some either and if he did, he probably wouldn't just leave me here to go get it anyways. Louis pushed in slowly and carefully. He pushed all the way in and waited for me to adjust. I soon felt more comfortable.

 

"Move. Please." He did as he was told and moved. It started off slow and nice. But soon, it got fast and more pleasurable. I let out a string of moans at Louis' thrusts. I bit my lip and shoved my face down in the pillow, gripping it tightly.

 

We both reached our highs and came at the exact same time. Louis collapsed on top of me. We fell asleep in a sweaty entangled mess.

 

A few more years of attention from the public. A few more years of paparazzis. A few more years of listening to my love's every new song on the radio. A few more years of kissing, holding hands, and hugging in the public eye. A few more years of all that and you get to where I am now.

 

Louis and I have been together for 5 years and I couldn't be happier. Today was our 5 year anniversary. Mum thought it would be nice to throw us a party. All of our friends and family were there. I couldn't be happier.

 

I smiled as Louis walked over to me. He hugged me from behind.

 

"Hi babe." I hummed.

 

"Hi love." He rubbed my stomach and kissed my cheek. I smiled. Louis turned me around and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and cleared his throat.

 

"Attention! Attention, everybody! I would like to make an announcement!" I raised my eyebrow. "As you all know, it is me and my love's anniversary." Everyone smiled. My mum had a huge grin on her face like she knew what Louis was going to do. Louis turned to face me. He took my hands in his. "Harry, I love you so much. You mean the world to me and even though we've had our troubles, I wouldn't take any of it back. I know I caused you pain at times and it wasn't very enjoyable for me either. But I'm hoping that we could handle all our problems together and get through it together. I've loved you from the start and I never wanted to hide my feelings for you. But we don't have to hide anymore. I don't want to hide you anymore, my love. I'm glad I don't have to hide you anymore. If I don't say this now, I will surely break." I was already in tears. Louis knelt down on one knee and the tears stream down my face. "Harold Edward Styles, will you marry me?" He opened up a small box with a ring in it. I sobbed into my hands. The audience was quiet. I heard a few people 'awwing'. I uncovered my face and smiled. I nodded.

 

"Yes!" Louis stood up, picking me up and twirling me around. Everybody clapped for us. Louis set me down and put the ring on my finger. I looked at it and smiled wide. I wrapped my arms around Louis' neck again and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

 

He chuckled and spun me around again. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much, Louis!" He chuckled and set me down. He held my waist, my arms still wrapped around his neck. We swayed our hips side to side. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

 

"I love you too. You're stuck with me now." I chuckled.

 

"I don't think that's such a bad thing."

 

_Shortly after Louis proposed to Harry, they were married. They bought a house together. They adopted two kids. A boy and a girl. Tommy and Darcy. They even bought a puppy together. They were happy and that's all that they wanted. They seemed to be living in a perfect world. Life went by way too fast. Soon, Tommy and Darcy were all grown up and moved out of the house. Soon, the puppy wasn't so much of a puppy anymore. Soon, Louis and Harry got older. It was harder to go about daily activities. But even though age was holding them back, they were still happy. They were still together. They were still in love. They were still happy and in love like they were so many years ago. It was really like nothing had changed. Even when Louis and Harry were two angels in the ground, they were still with each other. They were still together. They were still in love. They even had the rings to prove it._


End file.
